The File Replication Service (FRS) pertains to the process of copying data from one computer to another over a network such that an identical data set is stored on each of the computers in the network. The network of computers sharing the replicated files is termed a “replica set.” FRS enhances file availability and file sharing by duplicating shared files. However, FRS does not guarantee the order in which files are duplicated at each computer. Files begin replication in sequential order based on when a changed file is closed, but file size and link speed determine the order of completion. In many instances, a group of files or data may be interrelated such that a proper functioning of any one file in the group is dependent on all the files existing and being current on a machine. In one example, an application program may include several files that are necessary to run the application. Given the latency of replicating all the necessary files, a user may attempt to launch the application before the FRS has had time to fully replicate all the necessary files to the particular computer in the replica set on which the application is being launched. The likely result is that the application would run unreliably or not run at all. Until now, there has been no solution to that problem.